


Sunshine and Misty

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a bit of wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nico and Will have been going to college “together”, while still visiting Camp Halfblood.</p>
<p>Nico and Will rent a small apartment together. They are both finishing their college studies while working each their own job and running back and forth to camp. One day Will brings home two dogs from his work at the shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Misty

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to write some more of this AU, let me know in the comments!

It’s been 3 months since Will and Nico have started living together in a small apartment, both of them finishing their college studies, while trying to balance a normal and demigod life. So far they only had a couple of incidents which were mostly related to building furniture.

They planned to wrap up their studies, get jobs and try to have a normal life.

Their apartment was small and crowded but they loved it. They had a small balcony, just big enough for one person, in their bedroom, that Nico adored. He could stay there for hours reading or watching over the city. He and Will didn’t look for much in an apartment but they really wanted a nice view.

There was a couch, a television and a table by the window for studying in the living room. There were also multiple closets and some boxes still lying around. The couple had been so busy, that they haven’t had time to unpack everything.

On the left from the living room there was a tiny room they called the kitchen. They fixed their problem with space by putting there a bar instead of a table. Will insisted on putting it together himself and after three days of fighting he finally let Nico help him. After they were finally finished with it, it was too late to go sleep, so they stayed up sitting on the floor and waiting for the sunrise, while drinking coffee and stealing kisses from eachother.

Their bedroom was on the right from the living room. They had a double bed, a closet and a small bookshelf in there. The door to the bathroom was also in their bedroom.

They both had a part time job, Nico at a cafe and Will in a dog shelter. They were always busy, running from the campus to work and to Camp Half Blood as often as they could, even if they were exhausted. But they enjoyed an occupied life, having demigod blood and all.

It was a typical friday, Nico finished early from work and was reading on the little balcony. Will was still at the shelter, returning home soon.

Nico closed his book and stretched. It was a beautiful April afternoon, so warm that he decided to open all the windows so the apartment could breathe.

He got up and closed the windows after a while and then started making his favourite pasta. Nico denied it every time, but he loved cooking and he particularly enjoyed making italian meals, that reminded him of home.

The whole place soon smelt like the most delicious tomato sauce you could ever imagine. As Nico set water on the stove to cook the pasta, he opened a bottle of red wine, pouring himself quite a large glass. They didn’t have any plans for that weekend, so he decided to treat himself.

Nico slowly drank the glass, watching over the pasta. He mixed it all together and set it aside just as Will unlocked the front door and let himself in.

A smile spread on Nico’s face, he removed his apron and put his empty glass on the counter. He already felt a bit tipsy but only to the extent of laughing too much.

“Nico?” Will called out for him.

“Hi!” Nico answered and made way to the front door. He hugged Will from behind and started placing small kisses down his neck.

“I missed you,” he said with a smirk.

“Hello to you too,” Will smiled and turned around kissing Nico on his lips.

“I see you started the party without me,” the blond boy parted from the kiss.

Nico laughed and pulled Will into the kitchen. He pushed a glass of wine into the golden boy’s hands and poured another glass for himself.

“Oh, wow. You did all this? Maybe I should leave from work later every day,” Will took a sip.

“Don’t you dare!” the dark haired one exclaimed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” the other one laughed.

Nico smirked and pulled Will into another kiss and then pushing him against the wall.

Will gently parted them again.

“Nico I have to tell you something,” he said.

“Can’t it wait a bit?” Nico stared at his lips.

Will set his glass on the counter and took out a chair, suggesting Nico to sit down, he sat down next to him.

“Fine then,” Nico said suspiciously.

“Okay, so, you know how I work at the dog shelter? So, uhm, there were these two dogs and they are so cute, Nico! Anyway, there’s no room for them at the shelter, we’re literally overflowing with dogs, and, uhm, sometimes the employees can … “ Will scratched his back.

“Will you didn’t, did you?” Nico cut him off.

“They had nowhere to go and it’s only for the weekend, I promise!” Will got up.

“We barely have enough room for ourselves and we never have time, not even for each other and …” Nico started listing reasons.

“Nico, just look at them, please?” Will stopped him.

The dark haired boy sighed and made way for him to go get the dogs.

This was never going to work out for them. How could they take care for two dogs, even if only for the weekend, it’s never only two days with Will. Nico wasn’t pleased with the idea.

Will got the dogs from the hallway and into their apartment.

Nico stood in the kitchen doorway with his hands crossed, but as he saw the dogs his expression softened.

Next to a grinning Will sat quite a big golden retriever and a small black pug.

“So, what do you think?” Will asked.

“I, uh …” was all that Nico could manage. He went to them and then sat on the floor next to the dogs, gently patting both.

The blond boy sat down next to him: “That’s a yes then?”

“I know that if we keep them for the weekend, they’re going to stay with us forever. Are you sure we have enough room and time?” Nico answered still looking at the dogs.

“I promise we do. I’ll take them out every morning and we can go on evening walks together and I’ll train them both so they’ll be on their best behaviour. In the weekends we can take them with us to camp and if we ever need someone to take care of them for us, I’m sure my siblings would be up for it,” Will said excitedly.

The other boy was still looking away from him and at the dogs, deciding what to do. Will got closer to him and started kissing his neck: “C’mon, Nico,” he said in between kisses.

Nico was still stubborn and looking away.

“Nico?” Will called out. He cupped Nico’s face, making them face eachother, and put his forehead on top Nico’s.

“And I’ll make more time for you too. I know these past few months have been crazy, but now that we’re properly settled I have more time and I’m planning to spend it all wiith you,” he kissed Nico.

“Alright then,” Nico smirked.

“Really?” Will grinned ear to ear.

“Gods, yes, Will! I would have said yes anyway,” he added and Will threw himself onto him.

They both laughed and got up.

“Do they have names?” Nico asked.

“Uh, not yet …” Will started.

“The golden retriever is a girl right? She looks like a Sunshine. She should be Sunshine,” Nico cut him off and the dog looked at him approvingly.

“I like that,” Will smiled.

“Oh, gods. Will, do you realize that they look like a dog version of us?” Nico looked at him.

“Oh, they do, don’t they?” Will stared at them and laughed.

“Sunshine soothes her name even better then!” the dark haired boy exclaimed.

“I think the pug should be Misty? They’re both girls …” Will looked down.

“I love that!” Nico laughed and smiled widely.

They hugged again, pet the dogs some more and started making new living arrangements, letting their dinner go cold and the room around them get a golden color from the sunset peeking through the windows.


End file.
